


Dark Corners for Dark Deeds

by 84Reesdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Regret, Sex, Smut, sxvxrxssnape's Snapetober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy
Summary: For Snapetober Day 19: RegretThank you to the lovely Luna for being a wonderful beta!Being a good girl can get old, especially when there is such a good reason to be bad: Severus Snape.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137
Collections: Snapetober





	Dark Corners for Dark Deeds

It was always a flurry of activity and the deceit of their actions nearly choked them both. But the draw of desire was too alluring to resist these forbidden reunions. The cobblestones of Knockturn alley meandered into hidden, sequestered alleys, home to their fair share of nefarious deeds. Hermione was not used to being the doer of such deeds, but here she was, yet again, with her flushed cheek pressed against the aged brick back wall of some seedy storefront. Her hands splayed wide across the wall, bracing herself against the thrusting of the equally dark presence behind her. 

Her knickers lay in ripped tatters, their pale pink a striking contrast to the dark stones that paved the alleyway. She was just as out of place in the grim neighborhood, obscured from the outside world by Snape’ cloak that draped over the both. The chill of the air kissed her bare thighs and bum, but the pulse of arousal warmed it away quickly.

“It’s no surprise that  _ Weasley _ can’t keep a witch like you satisfied,” Severus leaned against her, his large nose buried itself in her hair. His clawing fingers slid up her blouse and gripped a breast harshly. He only chuckled sinisterly when her sex spasmed and his shaft was anointed with a fresh flow of her wetness, “I bet you imagine me don’t you...every time that blithering idiot mounts you, you picture me defiling you in these filthy streets,”

“Severus...don’t say such things…” Hermione tried to snap back at him, but her eyes rolled back and her mouth went slack as he tested her threshold by burying himself deep into her.

He smirked as her backside lifted higher in the air and her legs inched farther apart. He was beginning to crave her more and more often lately. Their dirty, little trysts were some of the only moments that he didn’t feel the pain from his near death injuries sustained from Nagini. The experience also had left him a different man than before. He was far more apt to seek out riskier ventures, his affair with Hermione Weasley was a prime example. 

“Oh I’ll say them...because they're true, aren’t they? You’d rather spend your days being a willing snatch for my cock-” He began a slithering line of sensual insults. 

“Gods, would you just get on with it already?!” She was starting to fret, her absence in Diagon Alley would be noticed soon if it hadn’t already. She felt even worse that Harry and his family were with them as were her in-laws. She knew she was an awful person. But seeing Severus from across Flourish and Blotts had instantly ignited the fiery lust that she’d found herself shockingly vulnerable to. 

She’d tried to keep her eyes from following him as he strode out the door; even with his cane, there was an elegance to his movements. His subtle glance back at her as the door closed behind him was all the signal she needed. Ron would not be suspicious that she would be long at the bookstore, but she still felt guilt sneaking out of the rear door. 

“Leave him, Hermione,” He whispered into her ear. He knew her strained whimpers were becoming harder and harder to withhold, “Leave him and be with me,”

“Severus…” She whined his name, wishing with everything that she could make that her reality. She desired to know more about him than just his extensive carnal prowess. The affair had begun of a purely physical nature; words had been scarce as had her understanding of what was taking place. She still found herself on edge in these formidable streets, but the intrigue outweighed her fear. 

“Say you’ll leave him and be mine,” He groaned, biting the tender lobe of her ear as he felt her sex convulse around him again.

“Please cum...I want to feel you, Severus,” She begged, hoping for it to be over before he willed any truthful confessions from her loose lips. He flipped his cloak backwards so that it hung to one side, completely exposing her to whomever would be skulking around the corners of the alley. The Wizarding World’s virtuous heroine of the Golden Trio being sullied in a back alley as if she were a common trollop who’s only life ambition was to have her purity tainted by sexual atrocities.. He heard her gasp at the exposure, but only thrusted more fervently. She would get what she wanted, but she would feel his mastery for hours to come. 

And she would regret not answering him.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she felt her womb flood with a foreign heat. Severus had a copious seed that felt oddly satisfying inside of her. His manhood buried fully, the thrusts were slower now, in line with the pulses of his pleasure. She could not hide the satisfied, lazy grin on her lips. 

Severus drew his thumb along those lips.

“What magic do you have over me,” He growled, feeling his shaft softening and falling away from her sex; one that he increasingly desired to covet. 

“I have to get back, Severus,” She reminded him and herself of the reality that they could only escape for a moment here and there. She covered herself, reaching for the ruined knickers on the ground, only to have them float out of her reach and into his grasp. 

“We can’t keep ignoring this forever.” he sneered a bit, unhappy with her dismissive attempt, “I was not thrilled with this in the beginning, believe me,” He captured her forearm in his grip, “But you have ensnared my senses,” he leaned in close to her, his face only inches from her own. She looked determined, but there was a frightened girl beneath it. Her fright was not of him, but of her own betraying feelings, “I know you want more,”

“I do,” She admitted without thought, regretting such an impulsive response, “but it’s...it’s not that simple,” 

A screeching cackle and a loud ruckus from around the corner startled her and she clung to Severus, clutching his robes. She feared walking these streets alone as the day’s light seemed to wane faster in this dreary place. She didn’t regret seeking him for safety, though she was ashamed at how at home being in his arms felt.

“I will return you to your husband,” Severus was not humored by this but would not leave her to her own defenses. His only consolation would be to see the look on Ron Weasley’s face when he appeared at Hermione’s side. The contempt would be somewhat satisfying. 

“Thank you, Severus,” Hermione still straightened her clothes as if she could straighten away the sordid deed. Just before they emerged into the main thoroughfare, she paused, looking up at him, “I’ll need time...but I’ll consider your proposition,”


End file.
